bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a powerful fairy. Born from parents who were royalty and king and queen of the Moors, Maleficent's parents died protecting the Moors. She became the sworn protector of the Moors and ruthlessly guards her land from human invaders. One day, however, she suffered a ruthless betrayal that turns her pure heart to stone. Hungry for revenge, Maleficent cruelly placed an irrevocable curse upon King Stefan's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, only to later realize that the child may be the only one who can restore peace, forcing her to take drastic actions that will change both worlds forever. History Early Life As a child, Maleficent, a powerful fairy, lived a peaceful life in an enchanted valley known as the Moors, a magical forest realm bordering a corrupt human kingdom and had a close friendship with the Original Angel Oracle, who taught her not only how to fly but also how to control her magical powers and abilities. Meeting Stefan One day, a young human peasant boy named Stefan, whose affection for Maleficent is overshadowed by his ambition to better his situation was caught trying to steal a jewel from the Jewel River. Despite this, Maleficent becomes best friends with the boy, which gradually blossoms into love as they grow. On her 16th birthday, Stefan offers her true love's kiss and shows her what she believes is true love's kiss, but it was not meant to be. Maleficent and Stefan both lose their faith that true love exists. However, as they grew older, they grew apart and Stefan stops seeing Maleficent and goes to the human kingdom, while Maleficent, being the strongest of the fairies, becomes the fiercest protector of the Moors. Personality A beautiful, pure-hearted young woman, Maleficent has an idyllic life growing up in a peaceable forest kingdom, until one day when an invading army threatens the harmony of the land. Maleficent rises to be the land’s fiercest protector, but she ultimately suffers a ruthless betrayal—an act that begins to turn her pure heart to stone. Bent on revenge, Maleficent faces an epic battle with the invading king’s successor and, as a result, places a curse upon his newborn infant Aurora. As the child grows, Maleficent realizes that Aurora holds the key to peace in the kingdom—and perhaps to Maleficent’s true happiness as well. Powers and Abilities Being a Dark Faye that has the blood of the Phoenix coursing in her veins, Maleficent is the strongest and most powerful fairy of the Moors, acting simultaneously as its fiercest defender and unofficial leader. She was also shown to have undisputed control over the Moors' army and resources, which she could effectively utilize to do her bidding. The attributes also make Maleficent one of the most powerful entities in the series. Examples of her formidable powers include: * Immortality: Like all fairies, Maleficent does not seem to age at all. Therefore, she's unable to wither or die by natural means, thus her aging is permanently halted when she reached maturity, retaining the youth and vitality of a woman in her prime. This was shown when she kept her youth to the present age of 50, decades after King Stefan's betrayal. As long as she isn't killed, she may be able to live forever. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Maleficent can recover instantaneously from any injury, even those caused by iron (provided that she’s not touching it), much faster than humans would, and she can also heal from the burn of iron faster than any other fairy. During her final confrontation with Stefan, his soldiers first trapped her in an iron net that severely weakened her, and she was barely able to remain conscious because of the pain, but once Diaval removed the net, she regained sufficient strength to stand up on her feet. Her healing factor is so potent that her amputated wings not only remained alive and healthy for sixteen years but also immediately reattached to her back when freed from their cell. * Powerful Magic: Maleficent is the most powerful fairy and ruthless Guardian of the Moors. Her powers increase when she succumbs to her feelings of hatred and the desire for revenge. When she uses her powers to do something good her magic manifest as yellow. But when she uses her powers to do something evil her powers manifest as green. **'Elemental control:' Since childhood, Maleficent was able to manipulate the elements of nature, especially the manipulation of vegetable life, as demonstrated by her healing broken twigs and missing barks of tree, creating and animating an impenetrable wall of thorns to fend off Stefan's army, and animating tree roots to save Aurora from falling off a cliff. She could also control the weather to some extent, as seen when her rage over Stefan's betrayal caused the Moors' skies became windy and clouded, and how she played a prank on the Three Good Fairies by conjuring a small thunderstorm in their hut. ***'Earth Manipulation:' When walking back to the moors in anger, she was walking through a passage with walls of rock that began to dismantle as she walked by. ****'Plant Manipulation:' As a child, Maleficent discovers a broken tree branch in her home and closes her fingers around it and it magically heals. To protect the Moors, Maleficent used her magic to create a large Wall of Thorns. When the human kingdom's army attempted to destroy the Wall of Thorns, she magically controlled the thorns and defeated them. ***'Weather Control:' Maleficent can control and manipulate the weather. An example of this ability is when she created a downpour in a cottage. When Maleficent realized that Stefan had taken her wings with the purpose of becoming king, she caused a strong thunderstorm then returned to the Moors, and the weather began to darken. **'Spell Casting:' Maleficent is a master enchantress. When Maleficent found out that King Stefan's daughter was having a christening, she bestowed a curse upon the baby that will cause her to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like-death before sunset on her 16th birthday. She used an effective sleeping spell/trance on Aurora and Philip when she deemed necessary (which causes them to fall into a deep sleep and their unconscious bodies to levitate in the air), and more drastically placed a curse on the infant Aurora, which turned out to be irrevocable to even she herself when she tried to revoke it. **'Transfiguration:' Maleficent can magically transform others (objects, people, animals, etc.), both shape and form into whatever she desires. Though it was unknown whether or not she had this ability since childhood, it was shown to be one of her most commonly-used abilities after her wings were stolen. An example of this ability is when her wings are severed, she has difficulty walking and transforms a simple twig into a walking/magical staff to help her walk. She also constantly transforms Diaval into many different forms (such as a raven, human, wolf, horse, and dragon), much to his chagrin. The two most powerful applications of this ability in the film were repairing a spinning wheel that had been burned down for sixteen years, and turning Diaval into a fire-breathing dragon. *'Shapeshifting:' Maleficent is able to willingly transform into a giant phoenix-like creature. *'Superhuman Strength:' Maleficent possesses physical strength far greater than that of humans, monsters, spirits, most demons, and most angels. She is able to lift a fully grown man with ease. Against well-armored and seasoned warrior's, she can literally floor dozens of armed soldiers with little effort when they attempted to invade the Moors and later defeating a crazed King Stefan effortlessly. *'Resurrection:' Thanks to the Phoenix blood in her veins, Maleficent can resurrect herself from her ashes if she is killed. *'Telepathy/Clairvoyance:' Maleficent possesses the ability to read minds and sense the presence of others, as well as project and broadcast thoughts into others. **'Hypnosis:' Maleficent possesses the ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Teleportation:' Maleficent can teleport herself and others instantly without occupying the space in between. *'Telekinesis:' Maleficent can manipulate any matter with her mind, which she also demonstrated since childhood. She used this ability to throw Stefan's guards around. She has used it to manipulate a pair of wooden toys to dance by itself, swat the Three Good Fairies aside, and put people (Aurora and Philip) into a levitation suspension or cause her opponents (dozens of armed soldiers) to fly into the air and subsequently clash into one another, effectively knocking them out. In a state of extreme emotion, her telekinesis was shown to be powerful enough to crush objects, as seen when, after she had learned of Stefan's betrayal, she effortlessly tore apart two stone walls as she walked past by them. * Wings: Maleficent possessed a pair of strong, tremendous eagle/bat wings that enabled her to fly at high heights and incredible speeds. She describes them as strong, enough so to "carry me above the clouds and into the headwinds. And they never faltered. Not even once.", which was an astoundingly accurate statement. At one point, Maleficent flew fast enough to break the sound barrier. **'Aerokinesis:' Apart from flight and speed, Maleficent's wings enhanced her already great strength and even enabled her to access a form of aerokinesis, as seen when she was able to generate powerful gusts of wind to blast her opponents, effectively carry two people into the air simultaneously, and snap an iron chain with ease despite her vulnerability to that substance. Weaknesses All in all, despite her immense power and great magic, Maleficent only has some weaknesses of her own: *'Iron:' The slightest contact could burn her skin, and prolonged exposure could weaken her dramatically. However, when determined enough, Maleficent was able to snap an iron chain holding a chandelier with her wings, proving that even iron could barely slow her down when she was at her most dangerous. *'Angels:' As arguably the strongest creations of God Himself, Angels can kill Maleficent. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. *'Death:' As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill any being. *'God:' As the most powerful being in the universe, God can kill anything. Relationships *Maleficent and Aurora (Mother-Daughter-like relationship) *Maleficent and Oracle (Cousins/Mentor and Student) *Maleficent and Stephon (Ex-Lover/Enemies) Category:Characters